


Your compromise

by limchi



Series: Broken [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi/pseuds/limchi
Summary: Nines' inner peace dissipated the moment he decided to let the android in. Arguing with Gavin was futile - arguments never ended in wins, they ended in compromises, at best. Mostly unspoken and nothing Nines would usually aim for, however, getting something out of their arguments was better than getting nothing out of it.Today, Nines failed to see the benefit of letting Gavin in, though.[Can be read as a standalone work.]





	Your compromise

It started on a lazy Sunday afternoon. One of those days, one liked to enjoy alone, in the comfort zone called home, sprawled out on the couch with a delicious steaming cup of tea standing on the table, fruity scent filling the air and a book in hand. Nines appreciated those days, in contrast to his otherwise busy work life, needed the peaceful tranquility from the loud and noisy shifts he spent at the precinct. He appreciated, that no one gnawed his ear off about how much the 'shitty human race sucked', no 'fucks', no 'filthy piece of shits', just - silence. Him and his thoughts.  
  
Nines shifted; looking for a more comfortable position on the couch. He placed a pillow behind his back and snuggled up against the soft cushion. Placing his elbow on the armrest, he rested his head on his hand. He used these days to ease up, to relax body and mind, to release the tension that had built up in his shoulders during the week.  
  
He took his book back in hand and drifted off into the depth of it. Nines liked reading, but finding a moment to do so between work and day-to-day responsibilities was almost impossible. All the more reason to fully enjoy it, whenever these moments appeared. His eyes flickered across the written paper, took in its content, word for word, line for line, paragraph for paragraph. The only sound, the turning of the pages. And a loud, demanding knocking on a glass door.  
  
No, probably just his imagination.  
  
Nines went back two paragraphs, noticing he hadn't paid attention. He read the words but was unable to follow them - wondering why his own nickname popped up in every sentence and - where did his mind wander off to - he read the last sentence again and there was his name again, this time in a different spot --  
  
He frowned and looked up. He definitely did not see a figure standing on his balcony with his forehead pressed against the glass. He definitely did not hear exclamations like 'Hey, filthy human!' and 'Let me in, you fucking piece of shit!' Today was his Sunday off - with no space for phrases like these. But the knocking didn't stop.  
  
If only he hadn't forgotten to close the curtains last night. He cursed under his breath, then cursed under his breath for cursing under his breath, angry over becoming angry. He glared at the android, standing on his balcony and briefly wondered if Gavin's artificial skin would leave stains on the glass.  
  
"Nines, I can literally see you sitting on your fuckin' couch and I know you see me too!" The android knocked on the door again causing the glass to vibrate due to the sheer power he put into his knocks. Gavin blocked out a large portion of the sunlight that would usually light up Nines' living room around this time of the day. Now the android's statue cast a large gloomy shadow across it.  
  
Begrudgingly, he put the book aside, left the warm comfort of his couch and trodded over to his balcony door. He took his time, there was no need to rush. The android could wait. Gavin removed himself from the glass, expecting Nines to open the door. The android's skin didn't leave stains on the glass, instead, his breath left foggy marks on the window.  
  
"Fuckin' finally!" he yelled through the closed door.  
  
Nines scowled. Folding his arms over his chest, he waited.  
  
Gavin rolled the eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Open the door. Please?"   
  
Nines opened the door and immediately felt the last bit of his comfort vanishing when the cold November air blew into his apartment. Shivering slightly, he grabbed his left arm and rubbed along it to feel some kind of warmth. "What do you want?"

"You look stupid with those glasses," Gavin said, lifted his hands up to Nines' face and pressed a finger against the glass.  
  
Nines instinctively pulled his head back, albeit too late, opened his mouth to grumble about the fingerprint but-- yes, Gavin's artificial skin did in fact not leave stains or prints. "Actually there are a number of reasons why glasses make a person look more attractive," he responded calmly, a small frown on his face.  
  
Gavin mustered Nines, his LED turning yellow, seemingly considering the truth in Nines' words. He shrugged it off. "Anyway, it's Sunday and I'm bored." He attempted to step inside but was stopped by Nines blocking the entrance with his arm.  
  
Nines sighed, wished he hadn't opened the balcony door at all - he just wanted to get back on his couch, slouch into the softness of his pillow again. He cursed, mentally, as the thought of his now probably cold cup of tea entered his mind. "Don't make your boredom my problem. I'm busy."  
  
Ignoring the words, the android ducked under Nines' arm. This time a hand on his hood yanked him back, stopped him. A small vocal protest escaping the android. Nines shot Gavin a glare and spun around, returning into his living room.  
  
"No shoes inside the apartment."  
  
Nines' inner peace dissipated the moment he decided to let the android in. Arguing with Gavin was futile - arguments never ended in wins, they ended in compromises, at best. Most of the time unspoken and nothing Nines would usually aim for, however, getting something out of their arguments was better than getting nothing out of it. Today, Nines failed to see the benefit of letting Gavin in, though. If the android ate or drank, Nines would, intentionally not offer him anything. However, Gavin didn't and so the lack of courtesy had no desired effect. Not paying the android further attention, he sat back on the couch and took his book in hand.  
  
Gavin stood in front of him, hands placed on his hips. He looked around. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Nines peeked over the edge of his book, gaze meeting Gavin's for a few seconds before he turned back to the page. "Reading."  
  
A loud annoyed sigh. "What are you reading?"  
  
"I'm sure you already saw the title."  
  
"Wow, someone's in a bad mood today."  
  
Nines placed the book on his table. "I apologize for being unable to please your need for attention." He grabbed his teacup and stood up. "If you'll excuse me? I'll continue doing my thing, in my apartment." With that Nines headed to the kitchen to prepare another cup of tea. He opened the cupboard, browsed through a dozen varieties and set his gaze on chamomile.  
  
When he came back, Gavin had already made himself at home on his couch, feet on the table and remote in hand the android turned the TV on. Nines took a deep breath, hoping the chamomile tea would help him calm down. He placed his cup on a coaster and took the remote out of the android's hand to hit the mute button.  
  
"Maybe you should try reading as well," he proposed.  
  
Gavin raised one eyebrow at the suggestion and looked at Nines in confusion. "I don't have to, I can just download shit if I wanted to."  
  
"I mean actual reading. It might help you concentrate and relax," he said, sitting down.  
  
Gavin groaned. "Nines, I don't wanna relax, I wanna chase a suspect or something."  
  
"What are you doing at my place then?"  
  
An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.  
  
Waving his hand, the android got up. "Yeah, whatever. See ya tomorrow, dipshit."  
  
Gavin left. Nines neither saw the android's face nor could he determine the meaning of his tone. But when he returned to the softness of his couch, his pillow, he shifted around nervously, unable to find the comfortable spot again. When he resumed reading, he found himself reading the same paragraph over and over again, unable to concentrate.

* * *

  
On the following Sunday, Nines almost missed the knocking on his balcony door - genuinely this time. He was busy tidying up and cleaning his apartment - another thing that got neglected way too often during the week. He hated chaos in his apartment, so he made sure to at least clean thoroughly whenever he found the time on weekends. The knocking was demanding and stubborn and he assumed he didn't hear it right away because this time the knocking lacked the accompanied cusses from last week.  
  
He saw the figure by accident when he went to the living room to clean the table. Walking over to the balcony, he was greeted with a small 'Yo!' When he opened the door, Gavin had already taken his shoes off and stepped inside.  
  
His gaze followed Gavin. "There is still no suspect to chase in here," he said, closing the door.  
  
Gavin turned around, shot him a wink. "You're my suspect," he said, and a smirk spread across his face before he spun around and threw himself on the couch.  
  
This time Nines raised a brow in confusion and shook his head, lips quirking upwards.  
  
The android knew, Nines couldn't and didn't want to offer him much entertainment and so Nines continued cleaning, hoping the android would be able to entertain himself.  
  
When he glanced inside the living room thirty minutes later, he saw Gavin lying on his back, head resting on a pillow, legs crossed and arms held up in the air, with Nines' book in hand. The android curiously eyed the cover. Nines' lips curled into a smile, admiring the view in front of him, he held back a happy chuckle, before his attention went back to cleaning.  
  
Another forty-five minutes later Nines was done cleaning and returned to the living room to find it empty. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat down, noticing the couch was still warm. The bookmark in his book had wandered from the last to the first quarter. Nines got another bookmark from a drawer, skimmed through the book and placed it between the pages he previously left off. When he continued reading, he found himself reading the same paragraph over and over again, unable to concentrate, but this time feeling weirdly happy.

* * *

  
Another week later, Nines did not hear the knock, because a knock was not required. He had left the balcony door ajar. He curled himself up on the couch, feeling the exhaustion not only in mind but also in every bone and muscle. Their week had been filled with fieldwork, jumping from crime scene to crime scene, questioning suspect after suspect, chasing suspects and almost getting shot during a shootout. Worst of it: at the end of the day they hadn't been able to close a single case. At least Gavin had been happy about an action-filled week. Nines, on the other hand, wanted to waste his whole Sunday on sleeping.  
  
Facing the backrest of his couch, he squeezed his pillow tight and close to his body. Cold coming inside, due to the open balcony door he shivered slightly. He should have gotten a blanket from his bedroom but lacked the motivation to get up, now that he already lay down. And in the end, it didn't matter since he managed to doze off either way.  
  
Nines flinched, opened his eyes, when he heard the balcony door close, his heart beating fast from the shock. He needed a moment to realize, he was still in his apartment, still on his couch, still on a Sunday afternoon and exhaled through the nose, trying to calm himself down. Not moving, he closed his eyes again.  
  
Footsteps approached. He felt the denting of the couch from the weight of another body, one hand placed on the couch behind his back, another hand placed on the backrest. He sensed the shadow from above, turned his head to the side and looked up. Green eyes glared at him, brows furrowed in worry. The cords of Gavin's jacket fell on his shoulder.  
  
The android clicked his tongue, backed off and sat properly on the couch. Nines heard a soft 'clonk' sound, indicating that Gavin once again propped his feet on the table.  
  
Nines' heart rate back to normal, he flinched again, when he heard a click and the sound of the TV echoed through the living room. He curled himself up further, pulling the pillow as close as possible and let out a low growl.  
  
Noise and flickering lights for what felt like thirty minutes, although it had only been three. Another click and the TV returned to silence.  
  
Nines heard Gavin standing up, heading for the balcony door and Nines mentally prepared himself for peace and tranquility.  
  
The android didn't leave. The curtains were closed, shutting off all incoming sunlight. Footsteps approached the sofa again. The sound of a zipper. The warm comfort of the android's jacket on Nines' body. The feeling of another body behind him, nudging closer, chest against back, head against neck, and a hand carefully placed on his side.  
  
Gavin nuzzled his nose into Nines' neck. "Don't leave the door open, idiot. I'd be hella bored if you froze to death."  
  
The breath felt hot against his neck, along with the heat of the android's body and the hand on his side that moved up and down, down until it reached the tiny uncovered bit of skin between shirt and pants and lingered there.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Nines disregarded his pillow, shifted on the couch, turned until he faced the android. He placed his hand on the couch, between them, but Gavin lifted it up to get closer to Nines, now chest touching chest. Gavin wrapped his arm around Nines and slid his warm hand under the shirt, gently scraping up his back.  
  
Skin crawling under the touch, Nines pulled the android closer, buried his nose and hand into Gavin's hair. The android pulled the collar of Nines' turtleneck shirt down with his other hand for better access, placing small chaste kisses on the exposed skin, that quickly turned into longer sensitive kisses. Nines' breathing became heavier and heavier each time the android's lips touched his skin.  
  
Gavin slipped his hand under the shirt up, fingertips ghosting over the skin, soft and caring until he couldn't reach up any higher and stopped. He waited a while before he suddenly clawed his way down the spine, strong enough it might leave red marks - surprised by the action, Nines arched his back, letting out an audible moan, not painful, but -- relishing. Nines felt a smile against his neck and gripped Gavin's hair tightly.  
  
The hand went up Nines' spine again, and Nines inhaled sharply, preparing himself for the pleasurable pain again. Gavin decided to brush his hand gently down the side this time and Nines shuddered, surprised by the tenderness. Exhaling, he pressed his hips against Gavin, throbbing erection agonizingly evident.  
  
"Why, hello there." The android said, replacing kisses with his tongue licking up the neck and occasionally digging his teeth into soft flesh. He moved one leg between Nines', giving him an opportunity.  
  
Nines growled, suddenly pulling Gavin's hair and yanking his head back. Eyes glaring, he gritted his teeth. No question was asked but Nines demanded an answer.  
  
A low laugh, that ended in a lopsided smirk. "What? Just helpin' you warm up a little." He moved his leg slightly, giving Nines a tiny bit of friction and instantly got the rewarding reaction of slowly moving hips.  
  
Nines pulled him close again, resting foreheads against each other. He closed his eyes, hissed, when he felt Gavin's hands move - one crawling below the front of his shirt, appreciating defined muscles, moving up higher, thumb playing with his nipple - while the other hand moved down, palming the erection hidden in Nines' pants.  
  
Rubbing through the fabric got a few pleading moans out of Nines, which eventually led to Gavin unbuttoning the human's pants and shoving them down, along with the boxers, over Nines' hipbones, just enough to reveal the touch-starved and leaking cock. Gavin got down to business fast and Nines winced, when the android's finger closed around his shaft, stroking up and down the length in an excruciatingly slow pace.  
  
Gavin scoffed out a short laugh and spoke in a low, rough voice. "Never heard you make that sound before."  
  
Nines glared at the android again, his gaze telling him to shut the fuck up. The look on his face changed the moment, the android started pumping him faster, eagerly. A smirk plastered Gavin's face and Nines hated looking at him, hated giving the android the satisfaction that he enjoyed this as much as Gavin did, hated that, as much as he hated looking at the smug face, it also made the blood in his veins run faster, made him moan loudly as he locked eyes with the android.  
  
The movement became slower again and Gavin started running his thumb over the sensitive tip of Nines' cock, collecting the precum and smearing it down the length. Gavin's eyes never left him, and when the android's pace went up again, Nines bucked his hips in anticipation, finding pleasure in the sweet rhythm that felt like the perfect balance between too much and not enough.  
  
Nines closed his mouth and eyes shut, trying to stifle his heavy panting. Gavin seemed to know what he was doing and fuck, Nines was close, so close. He felt a tongue lick across his lips and opened his eyes, the previously smug face gone, he stared into greedy demanding eyes.  
  
"Fuckin' kiss me."  
  
Without hesitation, Nines grabbed Gavin by the neck. He yanked the android close, a hasty kiss on Gavin's mouth, followed by another one. He opened his mouth moaning, granting the android access and Gavin didn't spare a moment to push his tongue in, put so much want, lust and desire into the kiss that Nines felt like instantly losing his fucking mind. Combined with the strong hand, that made him come apart, pumping him passionately, he couldn't hold out any longer and - possibly while screaming Gavin's name - he finally, finally felt release, coming hard over his own abdomen.

 

  
Still panting fast but not caring about the mess he made, Nines immediately pulled Gavin into a tight hug, nose buried into his hair again.  
  
"Fuck, you really are filthy," Gavin said, unmoving.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend that I'm unaware of the boner in your pants," Nines commented.  
  
Unable to counter, Gavin stayed silent.  
  
"Whatever, I'm not gonna stay here in your disgusting afterglow mood." He put his hands on Nines chest, tried prying himself out of the grip, however, Nines wouldn't let him go. They both knew, when it came down to physical strength, Gavin had the upper hand. It was just that Gavin didn't put up much of a fight on purpose. He simply put enough effort into it, that, if asked later, he could blame it on Nines - he didn't want to stay. Nines made him stay.   
  
Nines huffed out a low laugh, carded his hand through the android's hair as he pulled him close to his chest with a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write domestic fluff, i dont know what happened. 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://liminalityyy.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/heylimchi)


End file.
